


You're not so bad Fink

by Thunder23Shock



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Freeform, Crying, F/M, Psychoanalysis, side change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder23Shock/pseuds/Thunder23Shock
Summary: Professor Venomous attacks Gar's and something seems off about his mutant minion





	You're not so bad Fink

**Author's Note:**

> I also plan on doing these for lord Boxman's robots

KO sat in his room watching Batman Beyond. He liked to read comic books and watch TV as it gave him strategies to defeat real villains with. One time when Darrel was destroying the bodega he defeated him by imitating Deathstroke’s super move. Mr. Gar was proud that KO had defeated Darrel on his own, but also pissed that KO used guns without knowing anything about gun safety. When he got home his mother grounded him and lectured him about the dangers of firearms. Looking back on it it was pretty stupid but it probably looked badass.  
“The real batman never talked to you much did he? That’s why you were so fixated on him.” Terri’s voice spoke from the TV.  
“Don’t play psychoanalyst with me boy.” The Joker replied.  
KO looked down at a notebook and wrote ‘psychoanalyse opponents.’  
“Oh I don’t need a degree to figure you out.” Terri continued. “The real reason you kept coming back was because you never got a laugh out of the old man.”  
“I’m not hearing this.”  
“Get a clue clowney he’s got no sense of humor, he wouldn’t know a good joke if it bit him in the cape. Not that you ever had a good joke.”  
“Shut up SHUT UP!”  
“I mean joy buzzers, squirting flowers, lame. Where’s the A material? Make a face, drop your pants, something.”  
“Shut up, show yourself.”  
“You make me laugh. But only because I think you’re kind of pathetic. Hahahahaha.”  
“STOP THAT!”  
“So you fell in a tank of acid, got your skin bleached and decided to become a supervillain. What you couldn’t get work as a rodeo clown? Hahahahaha.”  
“Don’t you dare laugh at me!”  
“Hahahahahaha, why I thought the Joker always wanted to make Batman laugh.”  
“YOU’RE NOT BATMAN!”  
“KO sweetie,” His mother called from downstairs “It’s time to go.”  
“Coming mom.” He turned off the TV and made his way downstairs. He hopped in the car. KO looked in his notebook for all the strategies he recorded.  
Lava is instant death  
There’s strength in numbers  
To live with a lie is to live with a serpent, you must continue to feed it or it will come back to bite you in the buttocks.  
Mercy is a strength, not a weakness  
Bad guys don’t play by the rules  
Psychoanalyse opponents  
“KO what you reading back there?” His mother called from the front seat.  
“Some useful hero tips I recorded.”  
“Well, we’re here.” KO jumped out of the car.  
“Bye sweetie, I love you!”  
“I love you too.” He replied.  
He walked into Gar’s whistling the theme to “Avengers: Earth’s mightiest heroes.”  
“Hey Enid.” He said walking past the register.  
“Hey KO.”  
“Hey Rad.”  
“Hey KO.”  
“Hey Professor Venomous.”  
“Hello KO.” If KO had been drinking something it would have been an awesome spit take. “PROFESSOR VENOMOUS!”  
Enid and Rad instantly jumped to KO’s side ready for combat.  
“Well now,” The mad genius began “Not only did you three ruin an enjoyable evening but you’re also the defenders of this bodega. Now I’m going to hurt you twice as much.”  
“Fat chance!” Rad said using his telekinesis to throw boxes at Venomous. Rad had forgotten that the boxes were empty so the effect was minimal.  
“Nice going.” Enid said “But it’s my turn now.” She fired a fireball at Venomous who held up a strange fruit that exploded when the flames hit it. The explosion created a smokescreen. KO recognized this tactic and hid in one of the shelves.  
“Where is he?” Rad looked around for Venomous.  
“Right here!” Before Rad could counter Venomous had sprayed a concoction in his face causing him to pass out.  
“Rad!” Before Enid could react Venomous used the gas on her as well.  
The smoke cleared and KO saw his friends on the ground. “There.” Venomous said “That gas will leave them unconscious for at least two hours. Fink see if you can find that third one.”  
“Yes boss!”  
Venomous headed back to Mr. Gar’s office while Fink started sniffing for KO. KO knew the store well and jumped onto a nearby shelf. Fink looked up but fortunately for KO the shelf was right next to an air duct.  
“Where are you?” She shouted. KO hid back at the end the vent.  
‘Think KO think.’ suddenly he was struck with an idea.  
“You know Fink,” He spoke into the vents allowing her to hear him but not see him. “You two remind a lot of Boxman and his robots, the loyal minion and the cruel master who would throw the minion out at the drop of a hat.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Let’s be honest here, if he could Venomous would get rid of you.”  
“Stop lying!”  
“I’m not, you’re just blind to the truth.”  
“Venomous cares about me!”  
“I’m sure he does I mean it’s not like he makes you do menial chores for no money.”  
“So Mr. Gar makes you three do menial tasks.”  
“Yeah but if Mr. Gar saw us in danger he would help. Tell me if I pounced on you right now would Venomous leave the bodega in exchange for your life?”  
“...o-of course!”  
“You hesitated.”  
“The boss shouldn’t be expected to surrender just for me.”  
“So he would trade your life for victory.”  
Fink was silent.  
KO smirked, it was getting to her. “What can you expect,” he continued “You’re a minion just like Boxman’s robots. Your boss reminds me of Boxman, he throws out his minions when he gets better ones.”  
“No he doesn’t!”  
“When Boxman first moved in he had just Jethro, than he made Estro and threw out Jethro, then he made Darrel and threw out Estro, than he made Shanon and threw out Darrel, then he made Raymond and threw out Shanon. Soon he’ll make a new robot and throw out Raymond. You’re the same way. Venomous will create a new mutant, and you’ll become a throwaway.”  
“No I won’t!”  
“A waste of time and energy that nobody wants or ever will want. If he doesn’t think that of you already.”  
“He doesn’t!”  
“Your loyalty is misplaced. You and the robots. If you worked with us instead of Venomous we’d never throw you away.”  
“And neither will he.”  
“Then prove go find him right now and tell him you couldn’t find me, if he forgives you I’ll take it all back.”  
“I-I…”  
“What’s wrong you scaredy cat? You won’t do it because you know he’ll throw you away. Face it Fink, you’re a failure as a minion, a failure as an experiment, and an in general FAILURE!”  
“SHUT UP!” She screamed and broke down crying. “What did you do to me?”  
“I just told the truth. Want to hear the rest of it?”  
“NO!”  
“You, Jethro, Estro, Darrel, Shannon, and Raymond are all very similar. You’re not bad people. You’re just blinded by loyalty. Loyalty to a disgusting man who would throw you out for failure. Don’t be loyal to him, he doesn’t deserve it.”  
“Why are you doing this to me?”  
“Because I want to help you Fink,” KO jumped out of the air vents. “But in order to help you, you need to want me to help you.”  
“I want you to help. Why is this happening to me?”  
“You’re upset. You would have never experienced something like this before since Venomous wouldn’t let you cry.”  
“Make it stop.” KO extended his arms.  
“Come here then.”  
The two embraced. “I feel different.”  
“You’re happy now, it probably feels weird.”  
“Weird but really good.”  
A shadow loomed over the two. Both of them looked up to see professor Venomous.  
“Traitor.” he said. Before Fink could react KO got between them.  
“I won’t let you hurt her anymore!”  
“Boy I am going to make this painful, and Fink when we get home I’m going to make sure you never betray me again.”  
KO smirked “I wouldn’t be to sure about that, my boss just got back.”  
Professor Venomous turned around and saw him staring at Mr. Gar.  
“KO,” Mr. Gar said “Why don’t you and your new friend go wake up Enid and Rad.” He handed them two buckets of water. “I will deal with this gentleman.” KO and Fink left. As the two were returning to where Venomous used the knock gas they started talking.  
“Th-thanks.”  
“Hmm?”  
“No one else would have ever done anything like that for me, why did you?”  
“Like I said earlier you and the robots aren’t evil you just have misplaced loyalty.”  
“Thanks for believing in me.” The two were alerted by groaning. The looked at the unconscious employees and both of them threw their water. Enid and Rad sprung both coughing violently.  
“Thanks little buddy.” Rad said spitting out some water.  
“Rad!” Enid screamed both of them getting into a fighting position.  
“Guys relax,” KO got in front of them “Fink’s with us now.”  
“KO don’t be so trusting,” Enid said “Venomous probably planted her as a spy.”  
“Would a spy watch her boss be beaten senseless by his opponent?”  
“Well no,” Rad said “But that’s not happening.” Venomous was then uppercutted through the roof.  
“Okay fair point.”  
KO looked at his co workers, “People can change, all she needs is a little faith.”  
The two lowered their weapons (Enid’s legs and Rad’s boxes) “Alright KO,” Enid said “She can stay but she better behave.”  
“Thank you!” Fink said running up between them and giving them both a big hug.  
“Alright everyone,” Mr. Gar said cleaning the dust off of his hands “BACK TO WORK!” KO, Enid, and Rad all resumed their duties.  
“Hey Fink,” KO said “You can stay with me and my mom until you get back on your feet.”  
“Thank you,” She said wrapping her arms around him “I can help you guys out in the bodega if you need.”  
“Um…” Enid and Rad both said looking at each other.  
“Sure,” KO said “That’d be great.” She went back to Mr. Gar’s office to apply.  
“Kid,” Rad said “You have way too much faith in people sometimes.”  
“Or maybe you two just have too little.” KO retorted

**Author's Note:**

> I know KO is a little out of character but he had to be cruel to get to Fink


End file.
